1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode field conversion fiber component for use in optical communication and an optical sensor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most cases, their mode fields of optical waveguide devices and fibers do not coincide with each another. Here and also in the following, an optical device based on a planar waveguide structure is meant by the words "optical waveguide device". When an optical waveguide device is connected to a standard optical fiber used for optical communication, conventionally, a connection loss due to mode field mismatch has to be taken into consideration, or a light control member such as a lens has to be interposed between the optical waveguide device and the optical fiber to adjust the shape and/or size of their mode fields at their connection point.